Meaghan Martin
| birth_place = Fallon, Nevada, U.S. | alma_mater = London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art | occupation = Actress, singer | years_active = 2007–present | height_m = 1.64 | spouse = }} Meaghan Jette Martin ( ; born February 17, 1992)Meaghan Jette Martin official site, "Biography". Accessed 22 June 2009. is an American actress and singer. She is best known for her role as Tess Tyler in the Disney Channel television film, Camp Rock and its sequel. Martin starred in the ABC Family television series, 10 Things I Hate About You as Bianca Stratford. Martin is also known for lending her voice for Naminé in the video game series Kingdom Hearts as well as voicing and motion capturing Jessica from the video game Until Dawn. Early life Martin was born in Las Vegas, Nevada and has two brothers and one sister. She started modeling at age five. Martin also appeared in several community theater productions in Las Vegas such as Peter Pan and performed for her Showteam and later made her professional theater debut in a Los Angeles production of 13.Disney Channel, undated. "Camp Rock – Meaghan Jette Martin. Accessed 9 October 2008. She appeared in several television commercials such as for Cabbage Patch Kids and Barbie. Acting Martin started her acting career in 2007, such as the television programs Nickelodeon’s Just Jordan and CBS’s Close to Home, as well as a guest stint in the Disney Channel series The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Martin eventually cast as the lead antagonist Tess Tyler in the Disney Channel original movie, Camp Rock, starring Demi Lovato and the Jonas Brothers. Martin was selected by TV Guide in 2008, as one of the "13 Hottest Young Stars to Watch".TVGuide.com reveals tomorrow's tween stars today, overlooks mini Clay Aiken (July 2, 2008). MTV Buzzworthy. Accessed 2009-06-21. She was the online host for the 2008 Disney Channel Games. Martin voiced the character Naminé in all subsequent releases in Kingdom Hearts series, replacing Brittany Snow, who did not return to the series. Martin starred in the ABC Family sitcom ''10 Things I Hate About You'' as Bianca (originated by Larisa Oleynik in the film version). She also had the role of Megan Kennedy in the independent film Dear Lemon Lima. Martin returned to reprise her role as Tess Tyler in Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, premiered on September 3, 2010 on Disney Channel. In 2011, Martin played the main character Jo in the television film Mean Girls 2, the sequel of the 2004 film Mean Girls. Martin also played the role of Aubrey in the film Sironia. On June 16, 2011, Martin appeared for one night in Super Summer Theatre's live production of "Annie" at Spring Mountain Ranch in Las Vegas, Nevada in the role of Star-To-Be. Martin is also starring in the web series Wendy as the title character alongside Tyler Blackburn. Wendy is a dark twist on 'Peter Pan'. The series premiered on macys.com on September 15, 2011. In 2013, Martin appeared in the film adaptation Geography Club as Trish, while she appeared in the thriller The Good Mother was aired on Lifetime Channel and casted as Julie #2 in MTV's Awkward, replacing Sophie Tilson. Martin voiced the character of Jessica in the PlayStation 4 exclusive Until Dawn. Martin trained as an actor in London, England. She completed her Masters in Classical Acting in September 2016 at the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art (LAMDA). Music Martin recorded two songs in Camp Rock, "Too Cool" and "2 Stars". Martin sang a version of "When You Wish Upon a Star" for the 2009 re-release of Disney's Pinocchio, as well as appearing in the related music video. The song debuted at number fifty-two on Billboard's Hot Dance Club Songs chart, becoming her first and only chart single. It has since peaked at number thirty-seven. Martin also recorded a version of the Olivia Newton-John song "Magic" for the ''Wizards of Waverly Place'' soundtrack. Martin has partnered with Build-A-Bear Workshop for their "Love.Hugs.Peace" movement. For the ad campaign, Martin recorded a special version of "Let's Talk About Love". Martin also recorded two songs in Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, "Tear it Down" and "Walkin in My Shoes", alongside the Camp Rock co-star Matthew "Mdot" Finley. Martin also appear on the collaborative song "It's On", which features the co-stars of the film. All songs appear in the soundtrack of the film. Martin appeared in the music video "Remember December" by Demi Lovato. Martin did not join the Jonas Brothers Live in Concert tour, with Demi Lovato and the cast of Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, because she was filming Mean Girls 2. Personal life Martin became engaged to British actor Oli Higginson in May 2016. They were married on September 24, 2016 in London, UK. Filmography Television Film Web Video games Discography Other appearances Music videos As lead artist Guest appearances Awards References External links * Category:1992 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American child actresses Category:American child singers Category:American female pop singers Category:American female guitarists Category:American pianists Category:American women pianists Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Las Vegas Category:American film actresses